Avatar: Unbound
by FilmPhantom
Summary: The humans send another Avatar to Pandora. Will she have mercy on the natives, or be as ruthless as the RDA?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story. It's an Avatar fan fiction. Let's say the humans tried to send another Avatar back to Pandora to try and convince Jake Sully to allow humans to mine for more unobtanium.**

Chapter 1

It had been almost three years since the time of great sorrow on the planet Pandora. The native Na'vi species had sent the humans back to their dying planet. But humans, being the stubborn, thickly skulled creatures they are, were not about to give up, even after so greatly losing the war on Pandora. Jake Sully was now the _Olo'eyktan_, or chief, of the Omaticaya clan. He ruled alongside his mate, Neytiri, the _Tsahík_, or spiritual leader, of the clan.

The RDA base on Pandora still stood there, occupied only by the two humans chosen to stay on the planet for scientific reasons, as well as being friends with Jake and helping him during the time of great sorrow.

It just so happened that in the base, there was an Avatar bed, a complex piece of machinery that the human driver lies in, in order to convert to his or her Avatar. And so the humans thought they could make one last attempt to save their planet by finding a suitable Avatar driver, and send him or her to Pandora with their Avatar.

After a while, it was no longer just a dream. It had turned into reality. The RDA found an Avatar driver. And they were about to use her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A sharp rap on steel doors woke Dominique Konstantin. She groaned and rolled over, pale slender fingers closing tightly around cold bed sheets. Another knock came. This time it was louder, sharper, more obnoxious. Dominique opened crystal blue eyes, surrounded with emerald green and framed by dark, thick, curled lashes. She was only eighteen, but still drop dead gorgeous. Even at this time in the morning.

She studied the clock. _It was four freaking AM_. The sky outside was probably still jet black, like the inside of her room at the moment. Of course, she couldn't tell; there were no windows in her room. It had been such a weird meeting with the RDA. They never explained anything to her. _I guess you just have to learn on the job,_ she thought to herself. All she knew was that to them, she was special. They had been so eager to know more about her, but never explained themselves. She knew what the RDA was, and that they were attempted to save Earth, which was rotting faster than anyone could save. But many of the RDA's services were secret. Any interplanetary mission was locked away, unknown to the fretful public.

Still groggy with sleep – which she actually didn't get much of; probably five hours of it – she sat up, head spinning. Raven black hair stuck to the side of her pale cheek from where she had been sleeping on it. Dominique wasn't your normal eighteen-year-old girl either. She always looked like she was ready to start a mosh pit at a heavy metal rock concert. The right portion of her head was shaved closely to her head, but long enough to pronounce how dark her hair was. The rest of her hair was long, thick, and luxuriously black. It feathered over most of her left eye and cheek, and reached halfway to her elbow. Longer wisps fluttered about the curve of her throat and the flesh sloping over her cheekbones, strands from higher on her head darting around the area around her nose, which was dotted with light freckles.

Another hard knock broke the momentary silence. "I'm up!" she yelled, annoyance tinting her voice, which held a slight Russian accent. After all, she was Russian. Her grandparents had been born in Russia and so had her parents, for that matter. Her parents had then moved with her, pacifier still in her mouth, to Montreal, Canada. Life there wasn't as exciting as the TV dramas she watched, but she had her friends and her school and the beach.

"You need to be dressed and in the lobby by four forty," a cold voice said. Dominique then heard the rap of hard-soled shoes walking away from the door. In silence, she got up, got dressed, brushed her teeth, did her hair, and all the other morning necessities. Clad in a slim-fitting black shirt that complimented her slender form, black super-skinny jeans, combat boots, and a dark green military jacket, she stepped towards her door and pulled on the frigid steel handle. It swung open with an angry creak.

She peered out, looking into the hallway and seeing not a soul. Dominique walked out of her room and down a hallway lined with doors that probably lead to offices. She needed to find the lobby. Once at the end of the hallway, which she realized after a while was unusually dark and claustrophobic, she looked both ways. Seeing a sign pointing to the right that read "lobby", she turned on her heel towards the right and walked briskly down that way. She knew not what to expect once she got there. Perhaps the shady agency would explain themselves? Maybe they would, maybe they wouldn't. Whatever the decision was, Dominique knew she would not get herself out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dominique was handed a coffee as she entered the lobby. She took it with raised eyebrows. Coffee beans were actually sparse because there weren't a ton of the actual plants to go around. But she was grateful, and didn't question the man who had given it to her. He directed her towards a steel table where two other men in suits were seated. They were obviously waiting for her.

Cautious, she walked towards the table, combat boots skimming the white floor. She pulled out the chair and sat down at the table, taking a large gulp of coffee. The rich, silky flavor of espresso flooded over her taste buds, and the steamed milk nearly burnt her tongue. It had been so long since she'd drank _real _coffee, so she didn't even care about the heat. The men only watched her even after she was done, so she blinked dark lashes at them. "So?" she asked.

"We're so glad you could be here," said the older-looking man, giving a politician-like smile; fake.

Dominique raised an arched brow. "I didn't really have a choice," she said bluntly.

The man chuckled. "My name is Niles Carr," he said, the fake smile on his face straining. He obviously didn't like putting up with teenagers. Must not have children, Dominique assumed.

"So what do I have to do for the RDA?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"You don't have to do anything," he said. Liar, she thought, they're keeping me here until I do what they say. He continued, "But if you want to help save the planet, you'll work with us."

"Fine," she said, narrowing her eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Do you know of the Avatar Program?" Carr asked her. Her brows knitted in confusion. Dominique remained silent, thinking for a moment.

"I think I know," she said. "Like, a person is sent into a different body? I've heard about it on the streets."

"Precisely," Carr said. "Now, it's really not that simple, but it would only waste time trying to get you to wrap your brain around the entire concept and science of it. But basically, yes, a human is sent into the body resembling the natives, an Avatar."

"Alright I get it," Dominique heaved a sigh. "So why do you need me?"

"Isn't it simple?" he asked, tilting his head. "Think about it."

"You want me to be an Avatar?" she asked, brows rising and blue-green eyes widening. "Me, of all people?" She didn't believe it. There were so many other people that were probably much more qualified for the job. She didn't know much about the natives, anyway. But Carr nodded. "So… what planet are you shipping me to?"

"It's called Pandora," he said. "The-"

"Why do you need an Avatar on Pandora?" Dominique cut him off.

"Because the Omaticaya clan is still squatting right on top of the largest unobtanium field for miles," he said, annoyance hinting in his voice. "An Avatar, AKA you, would be able to convince the tribe leader to move elsewhere. He speaks English."

"Wait… did you say still? What do you mean still?" she asked. Carr said they were still squatting there… what did he mean by still? Had humans tried to move them before?

Carr looked at a man that was suddenly standing behind Dominique. "Take her to the containment chamber," he said before briskly standing up, the silent man seated next to him doing the same, and walking away. The man behind Dominique grabbed her by the shoulder of her jacket and pulled her out of her seat, leading her towards another hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay, Thor, hands off." The gorilla of a man had lead Dominique briskly down a more secluded hallway and towards a door at the end. She noticed blue light seeping from the crack at the bottom of the door and wondered what could possibly be behind it.

The gargantuan human being made a nasal grunt and pulled the edge of his lips upwards into a sort of snarl. Then in one motion he turned and walked down the hallway. Dominique, realizing snooping around wasn't an option, reluctantly pushed open the door after doing a few last mental preparations. But she could never be ready for what was on the inside.

The walls were lined with tall, glass-like capsules filled with a gel-like clear fluid. Although florescent blue lights illuminated the giant containment chambers, she could clearly see what was being held preciously inside each one. A body. She guessed it was the native Na'vi species. They were incredibly tall, and unnaturally gorgeous. Dominique stared in wonder at each one. They looked alive, but only sleeping, each long, slender hand twitching every so often; the pointed ears shifting like sensitive radar discs; eyebrows raising or catlike nostrils flaring. Dominique walked towards one and raised her hand, reaching out to touch the glass.

"Don't!" The voice startled her, and she jumped back, scanning the room for the source of the noise. There she saw a rather fragile-looking frame, leafing through files in a cabinet drawer. "Gah, one moment," he said, straightening black rectangular-framed glasses, pushing them up the bridge of his long, slim nose. When he stood up, Dominique couldn't help but shuffle back a little bit. The mere height of the man was similar to the Na'vi.

He was unusually tall and thin, with wiry arms and bean pole legs, and the blue lights shone against his pale face; slim and sloping down to a pointed chin. Wide eyes stared at her. "You must be the new recruit," he said, heaving a sigh and advancing towards her.

"Um, yeah…" she said quietly. She took a breath to regain confidence and held out her hand. "Dominique."

The man nodded, forcing Dominique to awkwardly lower her arm. "My name is Richard Sparrow. However, you will be calling me Doctor Sparrow." He spoke quickly, as though he was perpetually nervous, the anxious tone accentuated by his shaky British-Australian accent.

Dominique nodded slowly. "So," she said, raising a hand and gesturing towards the chamber-lined wall. "These must be them."

Dr. Sparrow gave his head a little tilt to the side, chin raising and wide blue eyes glowing with pride. "Indeed," he chirped.

"They're amazing," she commented. "Do you work on them or what?"

The doctor combed bony fingers through cropped brown hair and gave a little shrug. "Well, yes, I work on them," he said. "I'm the one who uses genetic codes to create them; it's a very difficult job."

Dominique's eyebrows rose. "So where are their drivers?" she asked inquisitively. "Assuming you didn't slave away at genetic codes just for fun."

"Certainly I did not," Dr. Sparrow crossed his arms. "The drivers are… somewhere. Most of the Avatar program was shut down after we failed on… well, that's a different story. Point is, most of the human drivers quit. But now we have you." He pulled his lips inwards into an awkward little grin.

Dominique paused. "Uh-huh," she said, glancing at the creatures. "So, do I have one?"

"Of course you do," he scoffed, flicking his hand in front of his face in a gesture of disappointment. "You wouldn't be here otherwise. Now, you're genetic code was a pain to work on, and since we have limited Na'vi DNA to work with and close-to-no funding, you're lucky that I finished so quickly."

Dominique looked down, gaze intense. What would she have to do? Where would she have to go? At this point, she realized what was expected of her. She was going to have to travel to this planet that she knew nothing about and try to convince a tribe of inhuman alien creatures to leave their homes. The muscles in her jaw tensed. She didn't want to do it. She wanted to leave. Dominique didn't care about her family troubles; she just wanted to go home.

Dr. Sparrow cleared his throat, noticing Dominique's expressions change. "Yours is over here," he said, walking a little too peppy towards a horizontally-lying chamber.

As the two made their way across the room, she had to ask. "So this would require my DNA and stuff, right?" she asked. "So how did you get it?"

"Beyond me," Dr. Sparrow said quickly. "I just work with it. The means by which the RDA manages to get a hold of it isn't my business. It could have been anything you left behind. Saliva on a cup, a stray hair; what we can do with so little now a-days is just really amazing. Of course, I'm the one slaving in the office twenty-four/seven, but it can be worthwhile in the end."

"Do you have a family?" The question seemed to catch the doctor off guard. His fragile build twirled around to loom over her.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head, his thin brows knitting.

"Do you have a family?"

"Why is that important?" Answering a question with another question, how typical. Dominique made note of this. Dr. Sparrow turned and walked towards the glowing chamber.

"Anyway, time to meet, well, yourself."


End file.
